Wra'Seth
'''Wra'Seth '''is a Silver Dragonborn, an original member, who met the other members in the group in their first adventure, "Shipwrecked". Description Appearance Wra'Seth is a 2,08 m tall athletic Dragonborn with maroon, deep red scales. Large tears and cracks form in the maroon scales, down through the body, and these tears seems like they're filled with, not scales, but almost silver, and these veins almost pulsate with silver light. On top of the body sits a large head, with a couple of very sharp teeth sticking out of the closed mouth. Along the chin and up the head are these jagged edges, like you find on a bearded dragon and two golden eyes are staring piercingly ahead. On the top of his head two, slightly backwards bent horns in ashen color. Personality Wra'Seth is a warrior through and through, with all the hardships and tests that come with it. He is haunted by those memories of the wars he has partaken in and he cannot get the violent images out of his head, which leads to him often being in a pained state of mind. His philosophy after the incident in his background is that in life, as in war, the mightier force prevails and if one dies in battle losing to the opponent, the outcome was determined by the opponent's desire to win being bigger. Wra'Seth has little respect for those who have not been tested as a warrior, but he remains very loyal once his trust is first won. Biography Background Wra'Seth was born into the clan of Xarzithvers. He had an ordinary childhood with loving parents and a welcoming, tightly knit clan community in Argos. As is customary in the warrior focused environment in Argos he started his military career at the age of 18. He started as an infantry footman but after a relatively quick rise in the ranks, he earned the rank of sergeant. He was sent to in battle in Kushite in some of the conquests Argos had had there. The nickname of Silverstorm was given to him at the age of 22, after a particularly nasty fight involving a fight against a local warlord and his henchmen in Nyambe combined with the silver markings all over his body. 2 years later his captain recommended him for the military academy and the next 3 years were spent there. After the academy he was set to serve 2 years in the Royal Argive Army till he was offered training to become a Royal Argive Black, a small, elite corps within the Royal Argive Army. He trained for another 2 years until he was offered a captains positiion as an Argive Black. Then the Great War broke out and he would spend the next 3 years fighting in that. Then one day in the Great War he, along his platoon were ordered to infiltrate the Nemedian country in one of few remaining parts that Nemedia still controlled and ambush and destroy a medium sized convoy carrying 4 targets of high value, some generals, a governor and a baron, that were deemed essential to the Nemedian war effort. They were given a very flammable liquid and told to pour it over the carriage, since we wouldn’t be able to break the armored carriage up and just let the targets burn up inside the carriage. Wra'Seth and his platoon lied in wait for about 2 days in a forest waiting for the caravan. It had rained nonstop the days prior to the ambush and the flammable liquid wouldn’t really catch on fire, neither did they have the time to try and light a fire they could use. The caravan showed up and they quickly subdued the guards, then broke into the carriage that should be holding the targets. When they got into the carriage it weren’t the targets they had been informed it was. It was the king’s two sons (8 and 12 years old), his 4 year old daughter and three personal servants to the princes and princesses. Wra'Seth and the men froze. The children and the servants cried and begged for mercy. The men and Wra'Seth looked at each other, none of them really certain what to do. They told the servants to get the children out of Nemedia and never to set foot in Nemedia again and then he told his men to regroup in the forest. As soon as they stepped out of the carriage a large cavalry unit came galloping down the road. They had been betrayed, by whom Wra'Seth did not know but he was certain of it, no one should be on this road, no garrison is close, no one could have been able to get help and we hadn’t seen any of them which means they have had to have been hiding. The unit was mostly chased down and killed in the following pursuit, and they lost 8 out of 14 soldiers while retreating into the forest. 2 of them were captured, but the remaining managed to escape into the mountains, where they sent one man back to Argos to get word to the king. The 2 captured by the Nemedians were executed and we were portrayed as child killers, which we certainly were not. The soldier we sent to Argos never returned, he was executed and the Military High Command denied all knowledge or involvement in the mission and used Cephian, the soldier we had sent, as a scapegoat. They healed in the mountains and then went their separate ways in with different goals. Wra'Seth fled to Ald Vailia and got a job as a guard on The Golden Galley, a ship ferrying cargo to Chult. The ship then sank in a storm and he washed up on a shore on Chult along with Ciacco and Tzunjar . Character Information Notable items *Royal Argive Black Captains Insignia *Ixen Double Saber *Triceratops Skin Category:Player Category:Jungles of Chult